


Her Superhero

by AdmantCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bullying, Content for me, Dating, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mikan must be protected, Minor Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Probably a little OOC, Romance, made this for fun, movie date, soft girls, sonia as a wingman, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: After a bout of bullying, Mikan falls (literally) into the lap of the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master. As Mikan falls deeper and deeper in love with the outgoing martial artist, she finds that she must slip out of her meek shell, even a little bit, if she wants to admit to Tenko how she truly feels.





	Her Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> In this Non-Despiar AU, essentially the SDR2 cast are the second years of the school, whilst the V3 cast and the third years of the school. I'd suppose the DR1 cast are the first years, but that's not really relevant to the story. I'm sure there are more then like 48 students at Hope's Peak, but we don't really need to worry about that!

Tenko always liked to think of herself as a superhero for the girls of Hope’s Peak Academy. But for Mikan, Tenko really was  _ her  _ superhero.   


* * *

 

  
Today,  _ someone _ had gotten Mikan’s bag hooked on a dizzyingly tall tree, swinging in the breeze from a branch three stories up. The young nurse had her suspicions on who had done it, probably a certain girl in her own class, but it didn’t matter now - she had to get her bag down. In lieu of bothering a teacher or anyone with such a minor problem, Mikan decided to climb it herself. As she clambered slowly up the tall tree, she glanced briefly downwards, seeing more than a couple of people giggling at her situation (including one rather short dancer who appeared to be in hysterics), making that feeling that constantly gripped her chest that little bit tighter. But she ignored them all the same, at least on the outside. On the inside, she was bawling.   
_ “She did this, why are they laughing at me? I didn’t do anything wrong, and even if I did, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”  _ Mikan pulled herself up another branch, almost in reach of her bag.  _ “Just a little more and then I can go away, I can go and spend time with Sonia, or Mahiru, or Peko, or-”  _ She was so focused on her thoughts, she didn’t notice just how far out of reach the bag was. With a sickening crunch, she put too much weight on the branch - she had her bag, but now she was hurtling towards the ground. Horrifically, her only thought was - 

_ “Maybe they’ll care if break every bone in my body. Maybe then they’ll be nice for a little bit.”  _ Even so, Mikan shut her eyes as the ground rushed up to meet her.   
  


**_“Get out of my way, MALES.”_ **

 

The feeling of breaking every single bone in her body never came - instead, Mikan felt herself land in what felt very much like a pair of arms holding her in what was essentially bridal style. Finally, she opened her eyes, squeaking as she found her face mere inches from a raven hair girl whose eyes were practically sparkling.  
“Uh, um, uh.” Mikan stammered, practically frozen in place by the girl’s eyes. She responded only by grinning, shaking Mikan a little bit in her arms from giddiness.  
“Neo-Aikido is the best!” She practically squealed, still holding Mikan. “My years of training have all led up to this moment!”   
“I-I-I…” Mikan continued to stammer, finally finding her words, tears welling up in her eyes. “I-I’m sorry, miss!” The girl just looked simply confused at her apologies, tilting her head slightly.  
“Sorry? Girls like you should never be sorry!” The girl grinned. “What there to be sorry about?” Mikan continued to sob quietly in the girl’s arms.  
“I-I was being stupid, and got my bag stuck in the tree s-so, so I had to climb up and then I fell down and I could’ve r-really hurt you when you caught me-”  
“Don’t be foolish!” The girl declared, shaking Mikan out of her sobs out of surprise. “Beautiful girls like you shouldn’t ever need to cry!” Mikan stared open-mouth at the girl, that normal feeling of anxiety abating for a split second.  
  
_Beautiful?_  
  
“Besides, it wasn’t you who put your bag up in that tree, wasn’t it?” Mikan shook her head in response. “Then it was bullying wasn’t it? Who did it?” Before the girl in her hands could even answer, the raven-haired girl already seemed to have a general answer. “It was a boy, wasn’t it!?” Her face seemed to grow contorted, as if she was suppressing the urge to kill. “Degenerate males have little to do during the day but bully such wonderful girls as you! Tell me who it is so we can… deal with them.” Mikan opened her mouth to respond, honestly a little afraid of how enraged the girl was getting talking about men. But before she could, a high-pitched, mocking voice piped up behind them.  
  
“Yeeeeeah, Mikan, who _did_ put the bag up there?” Striding over, Hiyoko snickered at the two girls, making it VERY obvious who got the bag up there. “It could really be anyone, really! I mean, who doesn’t like picking on someone like you, Pig Barf!” The short girl giggled to herself, Mikan’s eyes beginning to well up full of tears once more.  
“I-I’m sorry, I just-”   
“No, don’t apologize.” The girl said, finally letting Mikan stand on her own. In a few steps, the dark haired girl stood over the diminutive Hyoko, who’s snickering turned to nervousness in an instant. “I don’t see why you would bring yourself to the level of a _degenerate_ _male_ , despite being a girl, by bullying someone who is so obviously so wonderful.” Again, Mikan behind her, felt that pleasant feeling run through her chest again. “What has she done to make you behave like such a…” The girl looked her up and down. “Child?” Hiyoko obviously got annoyed at the remark, taking a step back all the same.  
  
“I-It’s just easy to!” Hiyoko replied honestly, gritting her teeth as if she was the one being wronged. “Mikan’s always apologizing, and falling over, and exposing herself-” A weird long ran over the girl’s face, glancing back at Mikan with a reddened face, before she went back to her rather stern look at Hiyoko.  
“That’s no excuse! M-Mikan?” She glanced back at Mikan, asking if that was her name. The nurse nodded in reply, making the girl continue her tirade. “Even if Mikan does all that, what gives you the right to treat her like a _degenerate_?”  
“W-Well, it’s just so-”  
“You don’t have one! I’ve seen her around school, helping the injured and sick students, and I could never imagine treating such a divine, beautiful girl in such a manner!” Mikan turned away, gripping her sleeves as Tenko’s barrage of compliments threatened to overwhelm the meek girl.  
“I-It’s really o-ok, I don’t-” Mikan stuttered, leaning out from behind the girl.  
“Yeah, see, the pig doesn’t even-” Hiyoko again was silenced by Mikan’s enraged rescuer.   
“No, Mikan, it isn’t! Girls shouldn’t treat other girls badly! Girls are wonderful beings who should all be friends!” Hiyoko finally seemed like she had enough, stamping her foot on the ground.  
“You’re not even in our class, _shuriken head!_ ” Hiyoko snapped, referring to her rather unusual looking hair ornament. “Why do you even care about a bitch like her!?” The girl simply huffed and leant in to the pint-sized dancer.  
“Because my name is Tenko, and my job as the master of Neo-Aikido is to protect all the girls of this school, and the world beyond, even if it’s from brats like you!” Hiyoko lent closer was well, puffing out her cheeks to look intimidating. “And if you don’t stop, I’m going to keep on you until you leave this beauty alone!” Hiyoko stood her ground for a few seconds, and finally waved her hand in the air.  
“Fine! Forget this!” And finally, she stormed off, leaving Tenko and Mikan alone, the nurse finally breathing a sigh of relief.   
“Now!” Tenko turned on her heel back to face Mikan. “I’ve got my most important task left!” Mikan fidgeted with her sleeves as Tenko advanced on her.  
“U-Um, what do y-you mean?” And just like before, Tenko swept her off her feet into her arms, charging into the hallways with Mikan held tightly against her. “M-Miss Tenko!!! W-Where are you taking me!?” Was she being kidnapped? Abducted!? Mikan’s brain was in overload as Tenko carried her through the hallways.  
“I’m taking you to the Nurse’s office! You might’ve gotten injured falling out of the tree, and I will _not stand by and in case a wonderful girl is injured!”_

Eventually, after reaching the Nurse’s office, Mikan was able to tell Tenko that  _ she  _ was the Ultimate Nurse, and that she knew she was perfectly okay. Tenko got all embarrassed after that, but was perfectly happy, telling Mikan it was fine, because she got to carry a ‘beautiful maiden’ in her arms. The bell rung, and Tenko was off again, waving goodbye to Mikan as she disappeared out the door. It would’ve ended there, if not for the fact that she just couldn’t get Tenko out of her mind. All through class, through dinner, and hanging with the other girls in her class, she just couldn’t get who she now knew was the Ultimate Aikido Master out of her mind.

After all, after her encounter with Tenko, Hiyoko didn’t bother Mikan for two weeks. To her, Tenko was like a superhero.  _ Her superhero. _

* * *

Mikan avoided the gaze of the third years filing out of the classroom - glancing up occasionally to peek a look at them. She knew a few of them - mostly the short tennis player, who she had helped treat for major depression episodes, the green-haired adventurer who she prescribed various injections for, and the awfully-dressed ‘Supreme Leader’ who had played at least a couple of pranks on her when working in the infirmary. Finally, she saw who she was waiting for - Tenko was the last to come out, waving goodbye to one of her friends. Mikan finally stepped out to greet the master martial artist.    
“T-Tenko!” Mikan gasped, feeling that warmth rise in her chest again. Tenko glanced at over, that sparking expression falling over her face as she sighted the nurse.   
“Oh, Mikan! My day is brightened by your presence!” Did she say that to all the girls who talked to her? Either way, it made Mikan happy to know that she made Tenko happy. “Have you been bullied again?” Mikan very quickly shook her head.   
“N-No, she left me alone after you told h-her off.” Tenko gave her a thumbs up, grinning.   
“Good! I could die happy, knowing I’ve protected the joy of such a beautiful girl!” Mikan made a funny noise, holding her hands to her cheeks from just that compliment. Tenko was almost hyperactive when she talked, but in such a pleasant way. No one ever said such things about her in such a way - even if it was just the way Tenko talked, it made her feel so… warm on the inside. “If not that, why did you grace me with your wonderful company!?” Now it was Mikan’s time to look at the ground, fidgeting with the bag that hung from her hands.   
  


“Ummm…” She began. “I w-wanted to thank you for h-helping me yes-”    
“It was nothing!” Tenko interrupted, gripping her shoulders, making Mikan squeak loudly. “I exist to protect girls everywhere, it was second nature to me!”    
“E-Even so, I-I wanted to repay y-you somehow…S-So...And it’s o-okay if you don’t want t-to, but…” She bowed, as if she was asking some gigantic favour of Tenko. “D-Do you want to have l-lunch with me? I-I made enough for both of u-us.” After a long moment of silence, Mikan peeked upwards to see if Tenko was still there, or had just left her altogether. Instead, she found Tenko staring at her, her eyes lit up and her mouth practically hanging open. “A-Are you okay!? Are you s-sick?”   
“There is… nothing I’d like more…” Tenko murmured, staring into Mikan’s eyes, making the nurse grow red and break the eye contact. “Then to eat the cooking of such a wonderful girl!” And with that, Tenko grabbed Mikan’s hand and led her outside, talking about a wonderful spot she always liked to eat at. Mikan stumbled alongside her, feeling her heart beat madly as the raven-haired martial artist talked on and on as they ate Mikan’s food, asking about Mikan’s classmates (mostly just the girls), and what Mikan herself did with her free time.   
  
The girls in Mikan’s class did treat her well, but they were never so forward with asking about her. She didn’t blame them, but Mikan felt they treated her like she was a little too… fragile, and she knew that she was. But there was something about how Tenko spoke to her, so outright and direct, that was comforting and reassuring.    
  
But most all, Mikan couldn’t forget the feeling of Tenko leading her by the hand, how warm it had been. Or the feeling of being held in her arms, like yesterday, how firm yet gentle she was.   
  
“Oh darn it!” Tenko swore, looking at the time. “I’ve got class! Curse whatever  _ degenerate _ organise my schedule.” She smiled at Mikan, regardless. “Your cooking was sooooo delicious, Mikan! Let me have some real soon!” As Tenko grabbed her bag and got ready to move to her next class, Mikan piped up, calling out to her.   
“D-Do… Do you want me to bring some food for lunch… tomorrow?” Tenko stopped, facing away from her, making Mikan’s anxiety flare up. The martial artist slowley turned back to face her, that slightly lewd smile on her face again.   
“How cold I refuse the request of someone so divine?” To most people, that look would be more disturbing than pleasant.   
  
For Mikan, the memory of the face gave her great comfort in many of the coming nights.   


* * *

  
  
From then on, Mikan making lunch became a tradition between her and Tenko, the two eating together nearly every school day. For the first couple of days, Mikan remained extremeley meek and nervous, eventually telling Tenko she felt she was stealing her away from her other friends. Tenko just giggled at her and comforted her, telling her that she spent a lot of time with her (female) classmates after and before class, along with actually having class with them.   
  
And it wasn’t long before Mikan realised she had fallen for Tenko.   
  
“You’re too good a person, Mikan.” Tenko murmured, biting into one of Mikan’s sandwiches. “Being a nurse and all.” It had been nearly two weeks since the two girls had begun hanging out, and they had been discussing each other’s Ultimate Talents.   
“I-I’m not a nurse because I’m a g-good person…” MIkan murmured, feeling a bit downtrodden.   
“It makes you better than me!” Tenko pounded a fist on the table, making Mikan jump. “You’re able to fix  _ anyone! _ You take care of anyone who comes through the infirmary, making sure they’re totally better before letting them leave! Even awful, awful boys! I’d never be able to do something so selfless like that!”    
“It’s… n-nothing selfless, I-I’m just…” She tapped her fingers on the table, thinking of what to say. “It’s nice to be needed, sometimes. N-No one  _ wants _ to be in the infirmary.” Tenko reached over and patted her on the hand.   
“Everyone loves to feel needed! Ooooh.” Tenko put a hand on her own cheek, making another of her rather odd faces. “I can already imagine it, being nursed back to health by you - checking my pulse, all my vitals… What girl wouldn’t want to be checked out by you?!” Mikan giggled a little bit at Tenko’s overacting.

“Do you have much planned for the weekend?” Tenko asked, finally calming down. Mikan fidgeted a little, shaking her head.   
“N-No… I usually just study my medical journals over breaks. S-Sometimes I’ll go to the movies to u-unwind.” Tenko nodded knowingly. “H-How do you spend days off, T-Tenko?”    
“Me?” Tenko grinned, stroking her chin dramatically. “When I’m not protecting the women of the world, I spend a lot of time training and exercising. Sometimes I spend time with Himiko but she’s busy this weekend.” Mikan’s heart sank a little at the mention of Himiko - the way Tenko spoke about her made Mikan feel… rather inadequate.” I’d go to the movies more, but they all seem to feature  _ degenerates _ as the leads, never letting the gorgeous women stand out.” Tenko sighed, leaning on her elbow.   
  
Mikan tapped on the tabletop again, weighing her options. Her friendship with Tenko had advanced pretty rapidly, but her new… feelings for Tenko made things a little more complicated. What she had in mind wasn’t really a date, but it really felt like she was being too forward. Though, literally talking to most people made Mikan feel like she was being too forward. Tenko, though, always told that if she just had that little bit more confidence, she could do amazing things. Mikan had brushed her off, but then again…   
  
“U-Um, T-Tenko?”   
“Yeah, Mikan?”    
“D-Do you…” Mikan squeezed her eyes shut, as she always did when she requested things of people. “W-want to come to an animated movie tonight? I-I was going to splurge and go to that really nice new cinema in town.” She opened one of her eyes to find Tenko drooling slightly. Shaking her head out of her stupor, Tenko slammed a fist down on the table.   
“Who wouldn’t want to go with such a gem as you?” If Mikan had been alone, she would’ve screamed from the feeling that blossomed in her chest.   
  
Even though she wasn’t alone, she still screamed a little, making Tenko more then a little concerned. 

* * *

“A-Are you sure this is okay?” Mikan whimpered, turning in the mirror as she surveyed her body.   
“I think you look simply divine!” Sonia said, clapping her hands together as she joined Mikan at the mirror. Mikan, rather than her usual infirmary outfit, was dressed in a red, knee-length dress, since she told Tenko they should wear something nice to the new cinema. Her worry was that she was worried was showing a  _ little _ more of her chest then what she was used.    
“I-I don’t look a little…um… y’know…” She looked down at her chest in the mirror.   
“What do you mean, Mikan?” Sonia asked, not catching her drift.   
“I think you’ve balanced your  _ cute _ and  _ sexy _ attributes.” Chiaki mumbled, tottering over to join the other two at the mirror. The three of them were in Chiaki’s room, as Sonia had asked her girlfriend if Mikan could borrow one (or, more accurately, only) dress, as Mikan wasn’t one to wear anything remotely alluring and none of Sonia’s fit her. “It’ll definitely assist you in your goal.” Chiaki added. “I think.”   
“Y-You think?” Mikan murmured, used to Chiaki’s little speech habits but feeling nervous all the same.   
“You look beautiful, Mikan, don’t worry. I’m certain Tenko will think you’ll look stunning.” When she realised she’d fallen for Tenko so quickly, the only people Mikan had told were the two people she really knew she could call friends - Chiaki and Sonia. More accurately, she’d told Sonia, but since the two were dating, Chiaki inevitably found out as well. The two had been nothing but lovely in assisting Mikan in her romantic efforts… even if their own was a little peculiar.   
  
“Aaaaaaah.” Mikan moaned, pacing across the room.. She had texted Tenko to meet her at Chiaki’s room, and she would arrive any minute. Sonia gave her a relaxing pat on the shoulder, trying to console her friend.   
“Just be yourself, Mikan. You know Tenko views you as a very close friend, so you don’t need to worry at all.” Sonia smiled.   
“B-But what if I embarrass us in public, and s-she ends up hating m-me?” Mikan frowned, sitting on Chiaki’s bed, grabbing a winged Yoshi plushie for support.   
“Ah, the pure angel Yoshi.” Chiaki murmured from the couch, her eyes locked to the TV. “His ability to calm is unmatched across the world.” Mikan raised her eyebrows, having no idea what Chiaki was on about.   
“J-Just ignore her.” Sonia said, stifling a giggle. “Anyway, from what you tell me Tenko is a fairly… exuberant person, so even if you did, I don’t think it’ll be anything Tenko isn’t used to.” Reluctantly, Mikan nodded, clutching the Yoshi plush to her chest.   
  
“Are you going to confess to her, tonight?” Chiaki called over from the couch. Sonia cringed, obviously not wanting to breach that topic yet. Mikan stiffened on the bed, her face growing pink as she thought about her friend.   
“I-I-I... I really like T-Tenko, but I don’t k-know h-how to confess to s-someone-”   
A loud knock sounded at the door, making Mikan jump a metre in the air.   
“Just relax, I’ll answer it for you.” Sonia murmured, strolling across the room. Opening the door it was indeed Tenko, looking rather fashionable in a blue dress.   
“Ah, good evening, Miss Tenko.” Sonia politely greeted. Tenko grinned at the princess, sticking her head in the door.

  
“Ah! You must be Mikan’s lovely friends, Miss Sonia and Miss Chiaki!” Chiaki lazily waved, her eyes still locked on the game. “Aaaand where is-” Her eyes scanned the room until she sighted Mikan on Chiaki’s bed. She remained completely motionless, her eyes locked on Mikan, a light blush creeping across her features.   
“T-Tenko?” MIkan stuttered. “A-Are you okay?” Tenko stomped over to Mikan, grinning, holding out her hand to help her off the bed.   
“Mikan Tsumiki, the jewel of the night!” Tenko beamed, drawing out a little smile from Mikan. “Sorry about my freeze, I believe your loveliness has caused a premonition of our lovely evening!”    
“O-Oh! U-Um.” Now it was Mikan’s turn to have her face grow warm, staring at Tenko’s outstretched hand. She looked… beautiful! She looked so much gorgeous then herself - she wondered if people would look down on Tenko for being alongside someone as plain as herself. Behind Tenko, she could see Chiaki and Sonia making various motivational gestures, which was enough to pull Mikan out of her hateful thoughts. She reached out and took Tenko’s hand, which was so much softer and warmer then she remembered. Pulling Mikan to her feet, Tenko grinned again.   
“You look stunning, Mikan. I just can’t see why someone like you doesn’t have a thousand fangirls.” Mikan blushed and giggled a little, seeing Sonia give her a thumbs up in the background.”But… really, Mikan.” Tenko put a hand on her shoulder. “You look…  _ really _ nice.” There it was - that feeling in her chest again. That weakness in her legs that threatened her every time Tenko smiled.   
“W-We should get g-going, so we can get d-dinner first.” Mikan murured. Tenko nodded, offering Mikan her arm as they walked. As she passed Sonia and Chiaki, Mikan stopped for a second, whispering. “I-I’ll talk about…um, t-that thing we were talking about b-before, after the night.” Sonia’s eyes practically lit up.   
“I’ll be waiting!”

* * *

_ What a lovely night, _ Mikan thought to herself. Whilst the movie has been fantastic, enrapturing Tenko the whole time, Mikan had struggled to solely focus the entire time. The whole movie, Mikan thought of Tenko’s gestures, the feeling that ran through her when she first saw Tenko in that blue dress. The thoughts that ran through her mind every night as she got ready to sleep. The way Tenko made her smile. To anyone else, it should’ve been obvious, but maybe Mikan was just too afraid to admit to those thoughts. After all, she didn’t know how Tenko felt, or if maybe there was someone else. And now, as the two of them walked back to their dorms, those thoughts continued to consume Mikan, as she tried to decide what she was going to do with all these pent up feelings.    
  
But Mikan was falling in love with her superhero, and despite the fear that permanted her whole life, she had to know.   
  


“...Why h-have you been so n-nice to me, the last two weeks?” Tenko tilted her head at her in confusion at the sudden question.  
“Why? Because you’re a wonderful girl!” Tenko replied, simply. Mikan didn’t smile, looking down at her feet as they re-entered the Hope’s Peak campus.   
“Y-You say that to every girl, though. W-Why h-have you stuck with me, h-having lunch with me every day, g-going out to the movies tonight?” Mikan clenched her left fist, that self-hatred rising in her chest. Tenko didn’t answer, as the two kept walking. “I’m q-quiet, I b-barely talk, I’m s-scared of everything, I only have a f-few friends…” Mikan trailed off, looking up at the moonlit sky. “I-I know why people don’t like me. I-I don’t mind. It’s just m-made me scared when someone a-actually gets… close.” For a full minute, the two walked together in silence, just listening to the sounds of the night.  
  
“...Mikan.” Tenko murmured. “Have you ever been with people that you’re just… drawn to?” She looked over at Mikan, who was fidgeting with her hair. She nodded in reply. “I’ve always liked being around girls, especially one in my class.”  
“T-The ‘mage’, your friend?” Tenko nodded, her smile much smaller. Mikan gripped her skirt, butterflies raging in her stomach. Just like the last time Tenko talked about this girl, the _way_ she talked about her made it clear how she felt about her. Tenko loved girls, but from what Mikan had heard...Tenko _loved_ this mage. “D-Do...Do, um, D-Do…” Mikan stammered. Tenko giggled a little, looking over at Mikan.  
“What is it? Do what?” Mikan looked up at her, Tenko’s smile evaporating at how worried she was. “Mikan?”  
“Your mage friend… are you in l-l-love with her?” Mikan stopped walking, shutting her eyes. She expected Tenko to get angry, or sad, or just flat out leave - but her curiosity was too great, _needing_ to know the answer despite her fears.  
“Maybe, a while ago.” Tenko murmured, almost inaudibly. “Now, she’s just my dear friend.” Mikan slowly looked back at her, wanting to know more. “...What do you mean?”   
“I was in love with Himiko for a very long time.” Tenko admitted, making Mikan’s heart drop again. “She was - and is - my best friend, and we did much together. And we still do!” The light-hearted way Tenko told her finally made Mikan smile again, despite her nerves.   
“W-What… happened, to make you change…?”  
“She’s been in a relationship with one of our mutual friends for a long while now. I was jealous at first, but then I realised… I still love Himiko, but I love her as my dear, best friend.” Tenko grinned at Mikan, who couldn't help but do the same in response. “It’s fine, since we can just talk on top of being ‘besties’ we can talk about the girls we like!” Tenko practically squealed, dancing on the spot, Mikan giggling.  
  
“W-Wait.” Mikan stared at her, those butterflies in her stomach reawakening. She was at the brink, the last place she can drop the subject and retain her friendship with Tenko. Or, she can take the risk for happiness, and risk everything.  
  
Mikan never thought of herself as a smart girl, anyway.  
  
“A-A girl you like?” Mikan stammered, locking eyes with Tenko. “I-Is there someone you l-like...that way?” Tenko’s face grew scarlet, avoiding Mikan’s eyes. The feeling in her stomach was reaching boiling point, but the lightbulbs were coming on, and Mikan _needed_ to know. “T-Tenko… I know I’m scared of everything, and b-bad at talking, and g-going out, and n-nearly everything… but y-you’re the closest friend I’ve made in a l-long time… A-and I want you to k-know… you can trust me.” It was all she could do, all the courage she could muster, but for a moment, Tenko wouldn’t look at her. It made Mikan’s heart sink, but she knew that she had overstepped her bounds, gambled on love and lost. “I-I’m s-sorry, Tenko, I-I-I-”  
  
“A beautiful girl like you shouldn’t ever need to apologize. To anyone”   
  
Tenko, her face still red, slowly reached out and gripped Mikan’s hand in her’s - nothing like all the other time she had taken her hand. No - this was so much more personal. Loving.

Mikan just stared, her mouth slightly open, at Tenko, her cheeks red.    
“In the end, I’m grateful Himiko found someone else who loved her - since I met a divine girl that I cared about so much more.” Tenko murmured, softly, looking away. Mikan was silent for a long second, and then began to giggle at her friend’s embarrassment. “W-What?” Tenko asked Mikan, looking at her with her reddened face.    
“Y-You’re always talking about h-how much you love girls.” Mikan was almost laughing too hard to answer. “B-But when it c-comes to confessing to a g-girl who l-loves you back, y-you’re a mess.” All at once, the pressure that was crushing her heart was alleviated as it was Tenko’s turn to stare open-mouthed.    
  
“D-Do you, I mean, you and me, I mean… we…?” Mikan just looked at her feet and giggled to herself as Tenko tried to connect the dots. “Do you…?” Mikan nodded at Tenko, letting go of her hand, instead slipping both of her arms around Tenko’s right arm. Tenko simply beamed, as if she’d just been informed of the existence of girls for the first time.   
“Want to walk me to my dorm room, darling?” Tenko asked Mikan, who practically beaming as well, still looking at the ground. Mikan giggled a little at the usage of 'darling', but it made her feel all warm inside, regardless. She nodded, leaning against her slightly as they walked towards her dorm.

* * *

  
Judging by how slowly the two girls were walking, it was clear they didn’t want the moment to end; they just wanted to spend every second they could in each other’s company, drowning in their mutual happiness. And before long, they found themselves before Tenko’s room, staring at the door as if it was an agent of seperation.    
“S-So.” Mikan murmured, looking at Tenko.   
“Yeah.” Tenko replied.   
“I guess I’ll-” They both said at the same time. The two girls began to giggle, quietly as to not wake the other girls in the dorm.    
“I should get to bed, I’ve got training with Akane tomorrow. But, uh, afterwards, we could…?” Tenko shrugged, not sure what she was trying to say.   
“I’d l-love that. T-Text me as soon as you’re d-done.”   
“Yeah.. though I think I’m going to struggle to sleep with the thoughts of such an amazing girlfriend dancing on my brain!” Tenko half squealed, gripping Mikan’s arm again. Mikan simply flushed pink, knowing she’d be doing a lot of  _ thinking _ about Tenko tonight.   
  
“We’ll get together tomorrow, then!” Tenko declared, grinning at Mikan. Her new girlfriend made a ‘hmm’ sound and nodded. “...Okay, Mikan?” Mikan looked up at her, and just smiled, before throwing her arms around Tenko. Her arms flailed wildly in surprise, before slowly, they slipped around Mikan’s head, holding her tightly against her.   
“T-Thank you, s-so much Tenko.” Mikan sniffed, gripping her a bit more tighty. “I’m… so lucky.” Tenko stroked her hair, not willing to let go of her.    
“Make that both of us.” Tenko whispered.    
“I..Iloveyou.” Mikan whispered into Tenko’s shoulder. Tenko withdrew from the embrace slightly, staring at her Mikan as if she had just won the lottery of life.   
“I...I’m sorry, Mikan?” Mikan stared into her eyes, and just smiled warmly.   
  
“I love you, Tenko.” Tenko felt her own eyes grow moist, stoking Mikan’s warm cheeks gently.   
“And I love you, my sweet, sweet Mikan.” And then, very slowly, as if they were both hesitant, the two teenagers lent forward, kissing each other softly for a long while before they broke apart.   
“That… I’m glad my first kiss was with such a beautiful girl.” Tenko whispered, breathing heavily. Mikan smiled back, feeling her heart hamer in her chest.   
“B-best moment of my entire life.” For a few more seconds, the girls stood in a passionate embrace, looking deep into the other’s eyes.   
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, as soon as training is done.” Tenko whispered, finally slipping away. Mikan made a immature sound, giggling a little as she did so.    
“O-Okay.” She sounded disappointed, her fingers still tugging at Tenko’s arms. “First thing after training.” She lent forward to give Tenko another clumsy kiss, before finally drawing away.   
“Love you~” Tenko whispered, grinning as she stepped through the door. Mikan waved, as finally the door closed and Tenko vanished from view.   
  
“aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH.” Mikan covered her mouth with her hands to hide the noise coming from her mouth. She literally pumped a fist in the air, practically skipping off towards her own room. She was meek. She was bullied. She scared of everything - but none of that mattered. She had a  _ girlfriend. _ And it was  _ Tenko. _ Tonight she wasn’t going to getting much sleep - the thoughts of Tenko was going to keep up her up into the wee hours of the morning.   
  
Her phone was buzzing, likely the messages of Sonia and Chiaki, wanting to know how her ‘date’ had gone. She had a lot to say - but she had her own feelings to take care of, first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story, and thank you for any and all Kudos and Comments!


End file.
